


as long as i'm here

by marvelousmsmol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: song fic based on billie eilish's everything i wanted
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	as long as i'm here

“I had a dream.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Marinette rolled over onto her side, and what little light that was streaming in through the window between the blinds illuminated her face, giving her a soft glow like a halo. Adrien remained silent as he simply looked at her, reminding himself that Marinette Dupain Cheng, his fiance, was indeed here in bed with him. She wasn’t gone. She hadn’t left. 

They were almost face to face, barely a few inches of space between. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as Marinette waited patiently for him to speak again. Marinette still looked peaceful to him, still waking up from her deep sleep. Adrien had been lying awake for hours, waiting for her to stir. It didn’t feel right waking her in the middle of the night, and had stifled his cries with the comforter, lying as still as possible. 

Marinette reached her hand out, brushing Adrien’s hair out of his eyes with her fingertips. “Was it a bad one?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien said, shaking his head. “It just felt weird, and I don’t know if I was crying because I was sad or-”

“You were crying?” Marinette asked, her tone growing more concerned. She scooted across the bed even closer to him. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked peaceful,” Adrien said. “I think I need to see that more.” 

Marinette frowned. She moved her hand down from where it had paused briefly in his hair, and gently cupped Adrien’s cheek, slowly moving her thumb across his cheekbone. “It’s all over, Adrien. It’s over.”

“Not yet,” Adrien said. “Not until everyone else forgets. Not until everyone sees me as something other than…”

“No one blames you for anything.” Marinette’s voice carried an assured, confident tone that might have convinced anyone else, but not him. “You saved everyone. You saved me.” 

Adrien looked away from her. He had his eyes focused on her hand, and, reaching up, he pressed the back of her wrist to his lips. 

“What was the dream about?” Marinette asked again. “Don’t just keep it bottled up like this, please. I- I love you. I want you to talk to me.” 

Adrien pulled away, turning onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. If he was going to talk about it, he couldn’t look at her. He didn’t want to see the expression on her face. Extending the arm on his right side, he gave an invitation for Marinette to rest her head on his chest, and she snuggled up into his side. Adrien wrapped the arm around her shoulders.

“I…” Adrien couldn’t say the rest without knowing exactly how he was going to phrase it. “I died.”

He felt Marinette stiffen in his arms and knew that she had understood his meaning. Adrien cleared his throat. “I don’t think anybody…”

“It’s a lie,” Marinette said quickly. He couldn’t see her face still, but she sniffled and her hand moved from where it was resting on his chest to rub her face. “If you were gone I… I can’t live without you.” 

Marinette rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. The tears on her cheeks made Adrien’s heart ache, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for being the cause of them. “And, don’t pretend like no one else would care. I wouldn’t be the only one. Nino and Alya, my parents, Chloe. We all love you so much.” 

Adrien turned his face away, reaching his hand up to his face and wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. He didn’t want to cry again. Marinette shifted again, now sitting up completely, and pulled the ring she was wearing on her left hand.

“Do you see this,” Marinette asked, holding it up to the light. “The reason I accepted this ridiculously expensive ring from you is because I love you. I want to be with you. Always.” 

“I want to be with you, too,” Adrien said. He propped himself up in the bed, resting back agaist the head board. Taking the ring from her, Adrien slipped it back on her finger. 

Marinette leaned forward first, and Adrien moved to meet her, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her head closer to him, and captured her lips with desperation. 

“I want to be the best I can be for you,” Adrien said after pulling away and breaking the kiss. “That’s the promise I want to make to you.”

“I don’t expect anything from you,” Marinette whispered. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Adrien nodded, steadily. Even if he said she didn’t expect anything from him, he would never stop trying to give her the world. She was patient with him, and kind. How could he expect his lady to be anything but?

The dream already felt far off now, even if that feeling he had when he woke up still lingered. Adrien was sure it would stay, but as long as he could wake up to see Marinette next to him, dreams like that would be meaningless.


End file.
